Inheritance
by KarinaKamichi
Summary: What if the Yondaime hadn't died when sealing the Nine Tails into Naruto? What if...he was still alive? How would this change of event affect the original story? More importantly, how would it affect Naruto? [Alternate Story Line Plz R&R]


**Story: _Inheritance_**

**Disclaimer:_ I DON'T own Naruto!_**

**_Be sure to let me know if you spot any errors in vocabulary, spelling, punctuation. Thnx :)_**

* * *

"Naruto," Minato called, from the kitchen, for the third time. "Breakfast is ready!"

After a while of waiting, with no response, he sighed, deciding he'd better go and wake Naruto up. After all, the graduation exams were today. He would not be happy if he were to let him oversleep. He always liked to leave a little early.

"Naruto?" he peeked in the door. Naruto was still laying in bed, but, apparently, was awake.

"Huh?" he replied, setting up after hearing his father speak.

"I was just seeing if you were awake. Well, I guess I'll leave you alone." he smiled, before exiting the room. Naruto was left, staring at the door in confusion._ 'What the hell was that all about?'_ he wondered. _'Oh, right, he does that every morning...'_

A few more minutes went by, before he groggily got up, walking over to his dresser. Yawning, he took off his pajamas, and slipped into his normal orange pair of pants and black Tee shirt. After zipping up his jacket, he reached for his goggles.

xxxxx

Minato sat at the table, finishing up his toast. He was still tired, due to the fact he hadn't got home until 11 pm. There had been an emergency at the training grounds. Several people had been injured. When he heard Naruto stumble in the room, he glanced up.

"So, you finally decided to get up." he stated, then smirked, as he thought of something. "I was just preparing to eat your toast so it wouldn't get cold."

"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto grumbled, getting in his chair. Minato cocked an eyebrow, taken by surprise.

"You know, the Genin exams are today. Are you prepared to take them?" he questioned, even though he knew he wasn't. After all Naruto had failed two other times, and not a lot had changed since then. Naruto stared at him, baffled for a second as to what he was talking about, then, he suddenly remembered._ 'Oh, shoot! I forgot!' _

"You bet I am!" he boasted, acting as though nothing could go wrong. "There's no way I'm gonna fail! Believe it!"

"That's what you said before, but you're still in the academy, now aren't you?" Minato pointed out. Naruto wanted to argue, but knew his father was right.

"Just you watch, Dad. I WILL pass those exams." he vowed. Minato rolled his eyes, getting a sudden glare from him.

"I'll have to see your headband before I can trust _that._ Until then, it's just boasting." he said. Naruto jumped out of his chair, grabbing his untouched toast and can of juice.

"I'll show you 'boasting'!" he shouted, slamming the front door behind him. _'I'll definitely show him...'_

* * *

_The Ninja Academy_

"The Final Exam will be on the..." Iruka began to say.

_'Please say transformation. Please say transformation. Please say transformation.' _was all Naruto could think about. The Transformation Technique was his best Jutsu. He could transform with no problem. But, his trouble was with the Clone Jutsu. _Please don't say clone Jutsu. Please don't say clone Jutsu. Please don't say-'_

"Clone Jutsu." Iruka finally said. "Once your name is called, go to the room next door." Naruto's face went pale as he gulped. He now felt as though the whole world was against him. _'Not the Clone Jutsu! It's my worst technique!'_

Sasuke, who happened to be setting next to him, took note of his troubled expression. "What's wrong, deadlast? Surely the 'Next Hokage' can pull off a simple shadow clone."

"Shut up, _of course_ I can! It's _you _that I'm worried about!" Naruto retorted. Sasuke scowled.

"Hn." he grunted, looking away. Naruto was preparing to say something, when the teacher up front called on him.

"Naruto, you're next!"

Naruto got up, mumbling things beneath his breath, as he made his way to the room next door...

_~End of Chapter~_

* * *

**A/N: _Hey guys what did y'all think of this chapter. I am planning on continuing this. But, be warned, I'm currently writing another fanfiction, so it may be a while before I can update the next chapter. Anyways, review! I need them._**


End file.
